


Help You Heal

by killerweasel



Series: Healing [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Burns, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Hastur wasn't the only one upset about Ligur being killed with holy water.
Series: Healing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576315
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Help You Heal

Title: Help You Heal  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley, Michael  
Word Count:820  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Hastur wasn't the only one upset about Ligur being killed with holy water.

Crowley woke with a groan. His head felt like an elephant had been tap-dancing on it for hours. The last thing he'd remembered was parking the Bentley by the bakery to get the cookies Aziraphale had ordered. He went to move and found his ankles and wrists were bound to something. Most of his clothing was gone and he seemed to be on a table. A snap of his fingers revealed he couldn't use his powers.

He didn't panic because he knew that wasn't going to help. Either Hell had him or Heaven and he wasn't sure which would be worse. Crowley closed his eyes and started going through an alphabetical list of fruits and vegetables. It was something he'd learned ages ago to help deal with panic attacks he occasionally had. Once he felt more relaxed, he simply waited, since he was all tied up with nowhere to go.

The sound of shoes on the cement floor made him open his eyes. He could see someone in the far corner of the room. When this stepped out of the shadows, his eyes widened. Out of all the Archangels of Heaven, he would have assumed it would be Gabriel or maybe Sandalphon. Instead, he found himself looking at Michael. A tendril of fear went through him, coiling in his stomach. He tried to think if he had somehow managed to do something specifically to Michael over the years, but came up blank.

"Oh good, you're awake." Michael's smile didn't match the look of anger in her eyes. "I thought I might have hit you too hard."

"Where's Aziraphale?"

"Aziraphale is fine. This isn't about him. This is about you and what you did to Ligur." A twist of her hand made a knife appear in her fingers. "You were supposed to be destroyed by holy water, just like you did to him. But it didn't work. I blessed the water myself. And Hastur tested it on some random demon. It should have worked."

"Oh." Suddenly, a number of things became very clear. Crowley understood why Michael had personally been the one at his trial and why Heaven seemed to know more about his relationship with Aziraphale than they should have.

"Hurting me isn't going to bring him back. You know that, right?" Crowley flexed his arms, trying to make them ache a little bit less. "Doing something to me might make you feel better. I'd rather you didn't, but I can't exactly stop you."

"No, you really can't." The knife in Michael's hand suddenly burst into flame. She stared at it for a moment and then put it up against the bottom of Crowley's left foot.

Crowley grit his teeth for as long as he could against the pain. He whimpered and hissed, trying to jerk his foot away from the flames. It wasn't long before he started screaming. A sickening smell of burnt flesh began to fill the room. He nearly cried in relief when she finally stopped. "That hurt more than when I walked on consecrated ground."

"When did you do that?" The curiosity in her voice was real. She miracled the knife away as she studied his face.

"Saved Aziraphale in a church back in second World War. He was going to be killed by Nazis. Saved him, saved his books. Killed the Nazis." Crowley took a few deep breaths. "You're not the only angel who had a demon they cared about. And there's nothing wrong with it. There's nothing in the 'rules' against it. If She was against it, She would have done something. But She didn't."

Michael was quiet for a few minutes. Then she reached out and healed what she'd done to Crowley's foot. "Hurting you didn't make me feel any better."

"I have a thought." Crowley wiggled his toes. "You could go talk to the Antichrist. He's a good kid, a human kid. If he still has his powers, and I'm not really sure if he does, maybe he could do something to bring Ligur back. Just ask him nicely. His name is Adam."

The Archangel blinked. "I hadn't thought about asking him." She snapped her fingers and the restraints on Crowley's wrists and ankles vanished. "He doesn't know me."

"Did you want me to come with you?" Crowley sat up slowly. He spotted his clothing in a heap on the floor. Keeping a wary eye on Michael, he got off the table and went to get dressed. "We could take my car. Have you ever been in a car?"

"You would really go with me after what I just did?"

Crowley shrugged. "Why not? You healed the damage. Maybe I can help heal you."

"You are the oddest demon I've met." Michael walked with Crowley towards the door. "Is being in a car like riding on a train? I was on one about a hundred years ago. It was odd."

"You'll see."


End file.
